


С тобой

by Riru



Series: Про клетки и камушки [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: У них есть что-то общее, только Дрейк смирился, а Трафальгар — нет.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: Про клетки и камушки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011759
Kudos: 2





	С тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на выкладку канона.
> 
> Бета — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Дрейк откинулся на подушку: дыхание медленно выравнивалось, по телу расходилось удовлетворение, и скоро стоило начать искать, чем укрыться — за последнее время он отвык от погоды Северного моря, а от ветров в этой его части тем более. Но сейчас взгляд за кое-что зацепился, и Дрейк, пожалуй, сам удивился, когда не смолчал:

— У тебя из бедра кровь идёт.

— Идёт, — согласился распластанный на его груди Трафальгар, даже не думая двигаться.

— Я…

— Не забивай свою нелепую голову, — перебил он. — Я всё равно сейчас уйду.

— Но порезы глубокие...

— Дрейк-я. Если бы мне что-то не нравилось, я бы нашёл пути решения такой жуткой проблемы, — саркастично протянул он. — В крайнем случае отделял бы твой член и ебал себя сам вне досягаемости твоих когтей.

— Звучит даже интересно, — хмыкнул Дрейк.

На это тот всё-таки открыл глаза и поднял голову, глядя на него.

— Надо же, какой-то новый звук — как всегда полон сюрпризов, — ухмыльнулся он. — А помнишь, как мы не сразу выяснили даже то, что ты говорить можешь?

— Что плохого в простом разговоре? — оскалился в ответ Дрейк.

— О, я не сомневаюсь, что на сложные ты всё же не способен, — довольно отозвался Трафальгар, ложась обратно.

— Может, я начинаю к тебе привыкать. — Дрейк задумчиво гладил его по спине: тот просто позволял, а спрашивать, почему, не было смысла.

— Вот уж не стоит. Рано или поздно мне надоест появляться в твоей каюте когда вздумается, и ты меня не найдёшь.

— Ты не то чтобы незаметный пират, — Дрейк ухмыльнулся шире и чуть сильнее сжал лежащую на его спине руку.

— Будешь искать?

После секса Трафальгар всегда был расслабленным, нехарактерно довольным. Полная противоположность ухмылке на розыскном плакате, да и его обычно сосредоточенному виду. Дрейк не знал, почему, но Трафальгар действительно ему нравился. Любым: его обычная аура волновала зверя у Дрейка под кожей, расходилась сигналом, что надо быть начеку, а таким, как сейчас… Трафальгар будто не видел ни в нём, ни в звере угрозы — на что, пожалуй, имел полное право, если Дрейк верно опознал его фрукт, — и это поражало Дрейка, отдавалось внутри гулким эхом, но не в волнении зверя, а вырываясь откуда-то глубже, не находя места в привычной тёмной клетке. Пожалуй, это должно было тревожить Дрейка — столько лет пробывшего ненужным, со своими демонами взаперти, с кровавой славой когтистых нечеловечьих лап. Но почему-то не тревожило, не с Трафальгаром.

С тех пор, как явился к Дрейку в каюту впервые, он занимал в мыслях всё больше и больше места, и если даже Дрейк так до конца и не понимал своего интереса, то не признать, что привык, он не мог.

— Почему бы и нет? Я хорошо выслеживаю добычу, — тихо сказал он и зарылся лицом в чёрные волосы.

— Я думал, ты вырубился, — тоже тихо, как-то сонно отозвался Трафальгар. — Это ты нюхаешь мою голову, чтобы запомнить запах?

— Давно запомнил, — улыбнулся Дрейк, но по привычке и правда сделал глубокий вдох.

— Если бы ты хоть что-то смыслил в людях, — как-то грустно вздохнул Трафальгар, — то понял бы, что говорить мне такое не стоит.

— Какая досада, — слабо покачал головой Дрейк, так и не отстраняясь, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Могу добавить, что для «сейчас уйду» ты не очень торопишься.

— Возмутительно.

— И что ты уже год вот так ко мне приходишь.

— Только потому, что ты такой тугодум. И молчаливый. Обычно молчаливый тугодум, — поправился Трафальгар. — Это очень подкупает. — Хоть и бурчал недовольно, Дрейк слышал, как он слабо улыбается, расслабляясь в ответ на ласку.

— Только поэтому, — согласно кивнул Дрейк в итоге, извернулся накрыть их обоих одеялом, устроил его на себе поудобнее и послушно замолк.

С Трафальгаром о многом и правда смысла говорить не было. Даже когда, как сейчас, он вряд ли бы разозлился. Что-то в том, как они встретились: как спокойно смотрел на обломки стен и чьи-то ещё тёплые куски кругом; как, быстро обдумав что-то, предложил объединить усилия. И весь путь наружу через толпы врагов даже бровью не вёл на то, как именно дрался Дрейк. Дрейк не видел тогда в нём ни страха, ни отвращения: Трафальгар цепко выглядывал что-то в его лице и звериной морде, предлагал свои дельные планы, не попадал под руку и брал на себя часть боёв. То, что Дрейку казалось безвыходной ситуацией, обернулось в их пользу, стоило только поискать решения вместе.

Но ни страха, ни отвращения не видел он ни разу и после. И если сначала думал, что Трафальгара интересует лишь зверь — хотелось и не подавать лишний раз виду, что к тому прилагается Дрейк, — то чем больше проходило этих их встреч, тем чаще Трафальгар спрашивал у него после секса что-то, потом начал и до, а иногда — зачем-то — мог прийти только чтобы рассказать о чём-то, будто скучал.

Но сегодня и Дрейк в Северном море, в самой ветренной части, не потому, что ему действительно здесь что-то нужно — он скучает по нему сам.

Дрейк не видел смысла, как и всю жизнь до этого, складывать мысли в доступные для другого слова. Даже то, что знает, как нравится Трафальгару в ответ. Потому что много нашлось у них, слов не требующего: общего, глубоко, глухо отдающегося где-то внутри. Чего-то, что они разделяли, понимали друг в друге, тогда как в себе могли и не знать до конца. И если сам Дрейк давно смирился, лишь редко успокаивая тревогу в звере, то Трафальгар не знать чего-то не выносил. Дрейк часто ловил в золотом его взгляде до боли знакомые отблески, искры: борьбу внутри с чем-то, что давно позади. Позади, не опасно, но якорем тащит; запирает, не даёт далеко отходить. Снова и снова ловит капканом: в бликах солнца, в той самой как будто погоде. В голосе, на тот похожем; в смехе, плаче, чьём-то крике вдали.

А видя, Дрейк думал вдруг, что, возможно, та клетка, что возвёл и за жизнь износил он внутри; клетка, наполненная им кошмаром и криком — лишь бы не было тишины… Что, возможно, есть за ней что-то тоже, что Дрейк может у себя найти.

И тугодумом ли, психом, жестоким животным — неважно, кем другие будут его считать. Пока Трафальгар так смотрел и так слушал; приходил, бросив где-то команду, свои дела… Пока говорил, что хочет только его тело, но, принимая в себя, неизменно в душу смотрел. Распаляя ладони и когти пылающей кожей, сжимая в груди сердце стонами, срывающимися с губ; стонами, и проклятиями, и поломанным хриплым дыханием, а со временем и размеренным тоже, спокойным и тихим во сне.

Всё чаще в тишине своих мыслей находил Дрейк его: жар его тела, золотой огонь глаз, издёвки без злобы, глупые разговоры после; и его голос, и руки, и то, как изгибались в самых разных ухмылках губы, как бился под татуированной кожей то бешено, то спокойно пульс. Весь он был полным жизни, хоть сам Трафальгар и сказал бы, что лишь иструмент.

И не Дрейку, пожалуй, с ним было спорить. Не заточённым в своих внутренней клетки прутьях, не до сих пор иногда теряющим над зверем, когда в страсти, контроль — раня его, разрезая кожу, хоть Трафальгару на это и было плевать.

Но может потом, чуть попозже, Дрейк сможет. Сказать ему, переспорить; если надо — для этого по запаху выследя и найдя. Был новым этот азарт охоты — не как прежде на жертвы, а на что-то в самом себе, кроме страха и зверя. Не в тишине даже больше. И всё из-за него.

Поутру порез на бедре Трафальгара исчез. Дрейк точно знал — ведь тот не ушел.

— Интересно всё же, что ты говоришь команде, — спросил он, снова лёжа в их затихающем дыхании и решая, что пора дать повод сбежать.

— Что завёл себе зверя, его надо кормить.

— Только потому, что подкупающе молчалив.

— Только поэтому, — вздохнул Трафальгар.

И исчез, прикоснувшись к губам губами в слишком странной, уязвимой ухмылке. Сменился упавшим на грудь камушком с берега острова рядом. Который Дрейк сложит в ящик к ещё сотне таких же.

Будет ждать, а позже — искать новой встречи.


End file.
